Not a Savior
by little.lost.panda
Summary: He had to tell her.  Tell her he was sorry, and that it wasn't him.  It couldn't be him.  He wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.


**I do not own Harry Potter. Good thing Harry isn't in this story then. Well, girl!Harry is, but that's not the same thing is it? Okay, I get it! Fine. I own Andrew.** **I got this idea when listening to Taylor Swift's song 'Tied Together With A Smile'. I don't own that either.**

Two black haired teens slipped into an unused classroom. The girl placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy. "Alright Andrew, what did you want to talk to me about?" The boy sighed at the hateful glare the girl was giving him.

"Aurora…I really need to talk to you. I just…I just…I don't understand it." his eyes pleaded with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Andrew." Aurora's glare softened just for a fraction of a second. "So start making sense or I'm leaving."

"Sis, I know I've been a brat to you my whole life…and I have no idea of how to make that up to you. But sis…I've been feeling this for a while now…and not just the remorse for how we grew up, but that is part of it. Mum and Dad were jerks, neglectful to you." he took a deep breath. "Sis, I think they got it wrong that night." he stated, looking her in the eye.

"What night? What are you going on about Andrew?" Her glare was mixed with another emotion now. Fear, confusion, anger, and horror.

"October 31, 1981." was his simple statement.

The girl's green eyes widened and her nostrils flared. "I should of known you were only going to prank me. What, do you have your lackeys outside, recording everything? Are they going to jump me when I leave the room? You're such an immature jerk Andrew Potter!" she yelled, hatred filling her eyes, leaving no room for any other emotion beside the tiny bit of hurt.

"Sis, I'm not pranking. I'm serious. I've felt it ever since first year. When we were growing up, I never really understood what it meant to be 'Boy-Who-Lived'. But first year, and last year, I know it wasn't me to destroyed Quirrell and the Basilisk." The girl noted the fear in his eyes. And relief. Relief for what?

"Why are you telling me this? You can't honestly believe that I'm the supposedly chosen one, do you?" she asked. Relief flooded his eyes, telling her that's exactly what he thought. "So you want to push it off on me now, do you?" she asked angrily. "Want to laugh at me as I get killed by Voldemort do you?"

"No. Sis, I don't want you killed, that's why I'm telling you. I'm not telling anyone but you this, I want to warn you. Dumbledore…Dumbledore has his own plans, and I'm just a pawn, I know it." The boy was pleading again. "I just want you safe. You were there with me when retrieving the stone, and in the Chamber of Secrets. You and I both know that you…that you killed that snake. Mum and Dad just want their perfect child, and Dumbledore wants his poster boy, his foot soldier."

"No, he wants his human sacrifice." the girl retorted. Her gaze softened. "You're really not playing with me?" she asked. The boy nodded, tears escaping his eyes.

"I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived, and I don't know why they say that! I don't even have a scar from that night." The girl's hand shot to her forehead, tracing the lightening bolt scar there. "Sis, I just want you safe." Tears were rolling down his face now. The girl stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop crying Andrew, you never cry." she whispered, loving the warmth she very rarely ever got. "You aren't suppose to cry." she croaked, tears falling down her face as well now. The boy wrapped his arms around her, realizing this was the first time he had ever hugged her.

"Only because I'm suppose to save them all." he murmured, wiping his face. "And that isn't going to happen." he gave a small laugh.

"How shocked do you think they'll be when a girl kills Voldemort?" the girl laughed with him. "I bet that's why Dumbledore named you savior, the wizarding world is stuck in the Victorian age. Girls are good for nothing but producing babies to them." she scowled.

"We'll show them." he promised, clasping her hand in his own. "You want me to walk you back to Ravenclaw tower now?"

"No, I wanna stay here for a bit more. You got that map of yours right?" she asked.

"How did you…" he asked. The girl laughed at his expression.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm smart, I see things." she giggled. The boy smirked, shaking his head and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, okay. I'll take that. And yes, I do." checking it, he reported that nobody was near them. "We're safe, and we're going to take him down together." he promised, pulling her into another hug.

**Review! Hope you liked it. And like I said, I don't own anything except for Andrew.**


End file.
